Une journée d'ecole
by kitty-kyu
Summary: Ben quand on s'ennuie, on passe le temps comme on peut! Et là ça donne un one shot plein de vannes débiles tirées de vraies conversations. A vous de lire XD. Rires garantis... enfin j'ai tous fait pour essayer éè


Auteur: Kitty-Kyu (Et j'assume XD)

Source: Gundam Wing

Genre:  N'importe quoi un dimanche quand on s'ennuie

Disclaimers: Ben non… 'Sont pas à moi.

Note: Je suis pas certaine que vous allez tout comprendre c'est un humour assez… "blague à 2 balles" XD! En fait c'est tiré de phrases réélles XD

**_Une journée d'ecole_**

La sonnerie du lycée situé au royaume de sank retentit dans le batiment marquant le début de la journée.

Quatre (Entre en classe et va près de Trowa): Salut Trowa -!  
Trowa: 'lut!  
Quatre: Tu as l'air fatigué.  
Trowa: C'est le cas, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Toi aussi apparement.  
Quatre:Oui… Ben aujourd'hui ça va, on est mercredi c'est une petite journée. -  
Trowa: Ouais, on est mardi.  
Quatre: Hein? Pourquoi j'ai dit Jeudi?  
Trowa: Non, Mercredi.  
Quatre (Déboussolé et penaud): Ah?  
Trowa: Rajoute lundi et dimanche et c'est parfait  
Quatre: Nan mais t'en fait pas, je sais qu'hier c'était dimanche…  
Trowa: …  
Quatre: Nan lundi!  
Trowa: Parfait  
Duo: Salut les gars! XD  
Trowa et Quatre: Salut!  
Duo: On a interro de quoi encore en dernière heure?  
Quatre: Biologie  
Duo: Ok. Hee-chaaaaan, wufyyyyyyyy -  
Wufei: C'est wufei Maxwell!  
Duo: Nan nan fei-fei, Ton nom de famille c'est Chang! C'est moi Maxwell!  
Wufei (Le regarde, serre les poings, les dents et au moment où il va l'étrangler la prof rentre.): …

Chacun retourne à sa place.

Duo: Pss Hee-chan, on a une interro en dernière heure?  
Heero: Hn, en Bio.  
Duo: Ah ouais juste!  
Wufei (murmure également): Hey Duo, tu connais l'histoire du con qui dit non?  
Duo (Clignant des yeux tout mignon): 'Y a un piège?  
Wufei: Non.  
Heero (Qui a suivit):…  
Duo: …  
Wufei: … Merde!

A midi ils se rejoignirent à une table au réféctoire.

Quatre: Relena vient pas manger avec nous?  
Duo: Hee-chan c'est engueulé avec c'est ça?  
Heero: Hn.  
Duo: Non? Elle a été dormir chez toi hier soir? Houhou hee-chaaan!  
Heero: Hn!  
Duo(tape du coude le bras de Heero installé à coté de lui et lui fait un clin d'oeil): Ouais ouais tu dis qu'il s'est rien passé mon cul hé hé hé!  
Heero: Hn.  
Duo: Non? Quoi tu t'es endormi? Prffff  
Heero: …  
Duo: Ah tu a bossé toute la soirée sur ton portable alors tu étais assez mou hier soir…. Hey j'veux pas de détails sur ta vie intime hein!  
Heero: (Pose un bizou sur les lévres du natté ce qui le fait radicalement taire XD) (Ouais il est pas avec Relena, c'est juste une amie et il s'amuse un peu vec Duo, bisous par ci par là XD)  
Trowa: Je l'ai vu hier Relena, mais elle ne m'a pas vu.  
Heero: Je sais elle me l'a dit.  
Trowa: …  
Duo: On a une interro en dernière heure? C'est quoi encore?  
Wufei: C'est Biologie.  
Duo: Ouais c'est ça! XD … Beuh j'ai entrainement de basket encore après l'école (fait la moue)  
Quatre: Je croyais que tu aimais bien ce club?  
Duo: Ouais mais c'est les douches que j'aime pô!  
Quatre: Pourquoi?  
Duo: J'ai fait tombé mon gel douche une fois.  
Tous: …  
Wufei: Et?  
Duo: Depuis je fais super gaffe.  
Quatre: Hein?  
Wufei: (Mort de rire)  
Trowa et Heero: … --"  
Les trois dernière heures de cours, en attendant que le prof arrive.

Duo: C'est biologie qu'on a en derniere heure?  
Trowa: Putain Duo pour la Xieme fois OUI!  
Duo: C'est bon ça va!  
Heero: Ah ça me rassure XD, J'pensai que tu simulais! XD  
Duo (soupire que Heero sourit et déconne, autant que les autres): Yo…  
Wufei: Plait.  
Quatre: Levez les pieds ça vole bas --"  
Duo: Sois un peu de serieux;  
Trowa: C'est toi qui dit ça?  
Duo: Hihi, Hee-chan tu as fait les documents que tu devais préparer pour moi cet après-midi pour ma mission?  
Heero: Ben non, j'étais avec toi à midi.  
Duo: Ben t'aurais pu le faire pendant le temps ou j'suis, partis voir Alex. Ton portable est dans ton sac, fais le maintenant toi qui sais tout faire mon Hee-chaaaaan…  
Heero: Oh ça va je transforme pas encore le papier cul en visa de travail moi!  
Wufei: Ce qui prouve bien que tu n'es pas parfait.  
Quatre: Alors personne n'est parfait!  
Duo: C'est qui ce mec "Personne"?  
Wufei: Mais il est évident que personne n'est parfait, le dicton le dit bien!  
Trowa: Le prof est là!

_La conclusion de ce one shot est: C'est fou le nombre de conneries qu'on peut noter un dimanche quand on s'emmerde XD_


End file.
